This invention relates to an apparatus for transferring a liquid from fuel storage to a vehicle fuel tank and, more particularly, to automatic fueling of vehicles at retail fueling stations.
Retail selling of gasoline and other vehicle fuels is a major industry throughout the world. By one recent estimate, there are on the order of 200,000 retail fuel service stations in the United States alone.
Such stations are referred to as either xe2x80x9cfull servicexe2x80x9d stations or xe2x80x9cself servicexe2x80x9d stations, depending on whether a station employee or the customer himself is responsible for manipulating the pump, fuel hose, and valve structure into position for fueling the vehicle. In either case, however, substantial human activity is required by a person outside the vehicle to accomplish the fueling of the vehicle fuel tank.
In view of the extremely high volume of retail fuel sales, the high costs of providing full service, and the inconvenience for a customer of all the manipulative steps necessary for vehicle fueling, a need exists for improved fueling station methods and apparatus. In particular, a need exists for practical automatic fueling apparatus and methods.
A number of attempts have been made in the prior art to improve retail fueling procedures. Some examples include the disclosures of the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,095,020 (Darwin)
U.S. Pat. No. 3,364,940 (Ginsburgh et al.)
U.S. Pat. No. 3,410,320 (Ginsburgh et al.)
U.S. Pat. No. 3,502,117 (Nebelsiek et al.)
U.S. Pat. No. 3,527,268 (Ginsburgh)
U.S. Pat. No. 3,530,906 (Ginsburgh et al.)
U.S. Pat. No. 3,536,109 (Ginsburgh et al.)
U.S. Pat. No. 3,642,036 (Ginsburgh et al.)
U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,144 (Horvath et al.)
U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,709 (Horvath et al.)
U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,581 (Hollerback)
These patents describe various methods and types of apparatus for facilitating fueling and for automatic fueling using overhead, on-ground or below-ground equipment. However, the automatic fueling systems and methods disclosed in the prior art have substantial inherent practical problems.
A need has existed for an improved practical approach to automatic engagement of a filling nozzle with fuel tank intake devices on vehicles. In particular, there is a need for an improved fuel-intake device which can mounted lateral to the tank and can readily be engaged automatically by a fuel nozzle for filling the tank through the a fuel conduit connected to the tank.
In addition, there is a need for automatic fueling assemblies which do not require costly retrofitting of vehicle fuel tanks. Furthermore, there is a need for automatic fueling assemblies which provide for connection of the pump to the vehicle using advanced positioning systems which do not require powered devices on the vehicle.
It is an object of this invention, in the field of automatic vehicle fueling, to provide an improved fueling assembly for fueling conventional vehicle tanks without requiring costly retrofitting of the tanks.
Another object of the invention is to provide a vehicle fuel tank inlet assembly which utilizes the existing fuel port on a vehicle""s fuel tank and avoids the need for drilling or replacement of fuel tanks.
Another object of the invention is to provide a vehicle fuel tank inlet assembly which prevent fuel leaks from the fuel tank.
Another object of this invention is to provide a fueling assembly for fueling vehicle tanks which utilizes an advanced positioning system to locate the vehicle fuel inlet and move the pump nozzle toward the inlet without need of a powered signal or response from the vehicle.
Another object is to provide a vehicle fuel tank inlet assembly which can be mounted to a vehicle at a position lateral to the fuel tank and is connected to the fuel tank using a flexible conduit, such that impacts to the inlet assembly are not transferred to the tank.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a pump assembly for automatic vehicle fueling which includes a positioned system using inductive triangulation to locate the fuel inlet.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a fueling assembly for automatic fueling which provides for easy installation and uses less space in the vehicle.
These and other objects of the invention will be apparent from the following descriptions and from the drawings.
This invention is an improved automatic vehicle fueling assembly for use with a vehicle fuel tank and fuel line. The invention represents a significant advance over the state of the art by providing novel elements, including a fuel tank inlet assembly and a pump assembly for delivering fuel to a fuel tank.
Before operation of the automatic vehicle fueling assembly, a vehicle must be driven into position over the pump assembly. While such vehicle positioning is occurring, the pump assembly is positioned below the surface of the ground and is covered by a door or doors, preferably a pair of sliding doors which are generally flush with the ground. The doors are subsequently opened to expose the pump assembly. Lines or other guidance means on or beside the path of the vehicle enable the driver to move the vehicle into an approximate position at which the pump assembly can extend into contact with the fuel tank inlet assembly as described below.
The automatic vehicle fueling assembly includes a fuel tank inlet assembly having a fuel conduit with a fuel entrance and exit for operative connection with a fuel tank and a pump assembly with a fuel nozzle defining a passageway for fuel and providing for operative connection to the fuel entrance. The fuel conduit preferably includes a flexible fuel hose having a first end for operative connection to the fuel nozzle during fueling and a second end operatively connected to the fuel tank.
A certain preferred fuel tank inlet assembly includes a fitting with at least a first, second and third opening. The first opening is provided for operative connection to the fuel nozzle during fueling, the second opening is provided for operative connection to the fuel line, and the third opening is provided for operative connection to the fuel tank. In a most preferred embodiment, the fitting is a xe2x80x9cYxe2x80x9d-shaped fitting, though it could also be a xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d-shaped fitting or of any other shape. The inlet assembly also preferably includes a first valve for controlling fuel flow through the first opening and a second valve for controlling fuel flow through the second opening. The first and second valves are preferably spring loaded and allow unidirectional fuel flow toward the tank and prevent fuel from xe2x80x9cback flowingxe2x80x9d from the tank to either the fuel exit or the manual fueling position.
In a certain preferred embodiment the fuel tank inlet assembly further includes a fuel inlet adapter connected with respect to the first end of the fuel hose. The fuel inlet adapter is preferably mounted to the vehicle (preferably to the underside of the trunk) and has an inlet cavity for receiving the fuel nozzle. In a most preferred embodiment, flexible sealing doors extend into the inlet cavity to provide sealing between the nozzle and inlet adapter and a slide cover covers the inlet cavity and prevents debris from entering the cavity. The slide cover is preferably formed so as to open upon contact with the fuel nozzle.
The preferred pump assembly includes a frame which supports the nozzle and is positioned underground, below the vehicle, before fueling and is upwardly moveable to provide operative connection between the nozzle and the fuel entrance. The preferred pump assembly also includes a nozzle sheath having a sheath cavity in which the nozzle is positioned before fueling, and a collar connected with respect to the nozzle sheath and formed for mating engagement with the fuel entrance. The preferred nozzle sheath is compressible such that when upward movement of the frame causes the collar to contact the fuel entrance, the sheath stops moving upward and the nozzle continues to move upward out of the sheath cavity and into the inlet cavity. The sheath may be comprised of a telescopic cylinder and/or may include compression springs at the connection points between the sheath and the collar and frame.
The frame is preferably connected with respect to at least one riser which powers upward and downward movement of the frame and to a lateral movement device which moves the frame so that the nozzle is substantially aligned with the fuel inlet adapter. In a most preferred embodiment, the frame is connected to the lateral movement device through the riser. The lateral movement device is preferably a slide plate positioned underground which provides for movement in the X and Y direction, i.e., perpendicular directions in the substantially horizontal plane.
The fueling assembly preferably further includes a positioning system for locating the fuel inlet adapter and controlling the lateral movement device so that the nozzle is substantially aligned with the fuel inlet adapter. The positioning system may be used with a conductive reference marker located at a known position from the fuel inlet adapter and preferably includes at least three sense inductors located at known positions with respect to the pump assembly, and a controller for moving the lateral movement device so that the nozzle is substantially aligned with the fuel inlet adapter. The variation in distance between the reference marker and the sense inductors preferably causes inductance variation in each sense inductor which the controller uses to calculate the position of the fuel inlet adapter relative to the nozzle. In a certain most preferred embodiment, the controller can continue to calculate the position of the fuel inlet adapter relative to the nozzle as the nozzle is moved upwardly or downwardly (in the Z direction) and laterally (in the X and Y directions).
In an alternate description of the pump assembly, the frame supporting the fuel nozzle is positioned below the vehicle before fueling and is upwardly moveable to provide operative connection between the nozzle and the fuel entrance. Such a fueling assembly preferably includes a nozzle sheath having a sheath cavity in which the nozzle is positioned before fueling, and a collar connected with respect to the nozzle sheath and formed for mating engagement with the fuel inlet adapter. As above, the nozzle sheath is compressible such that when upward movement of the frame causes the collar to contact the fuel inlet adapter, the sheath stops moving upward and the nozzle continues to move upward out of the sheath cavity and into the inlet cavity to provide operative connection with the fuel hose.
The pump assembly preferably further includes a pan for preventing fuel spills which extends outwardly from the nozzle sheath and has a drain opening, a flexible drain hose connected with respect to the drain opening which extends to a container to collect spilled fuel and debris, and a shroud for preventing fuel spills which is connected with respect to the pan and has a shroud recess in which the collar is positioned. The preferred pump assembly also includes a fuel pipe which is operatively connected to the nozzle to provide the nozzle with fuel. It is preferred that a vacuum blower be operatively attached to the fuel pipe to enable removal of fuel vapor from the fuel tank during fueling.
In another description of the invention, the vehicle fuel tank inlet assembly is for use with a fuel tank having a fuel line leading to a fueling position which allows manual fueling. The inlet assembly delivers fuel to the fuel tank during automatic fueling and comprises a flexible fuel conduit with a fuel entrance and a fuel exit for operative connection with the fuel tank, a first unidirectional valve positioned between the fuel tank and the fuel entrance to prevent fuel from moving toward the fuel entrance, a second unidirectional valve positioned between the fuel tank and the fueling position to prevent fuel from moving toward the fueling position, and a fuel inlet adapter with an inlet cavity for receiving a fuel nozzle during automatic fueling connected with respect to the fuel entrance and mounted to the vehicle. The first and second unidirectional valves are preferably spring loaded.
The inlet assembly preferably includes flexible sealing doors which extend into the inlet cavity and provide for sealing between the adapter and the nozzle during fueling. The adapter may also include a slide cover for preventing debris from entering the cavity and which opens upon contact with the fuel nozzle.
The fuel inlet adapter is also preferably mounted at a position lateral to the tank, i.e., not directly below or above the tank. The conduit preferably travels laterally from the inlet adapter to the tank.
The inlet assembly preferably includes a conductive reference marker at a known location relative to the adapter which enables a positioning system to calculate the position of the fuel inlet adapter. Such a conductive reference marker preferably allows use of triangulation by sense inductors to calculate the adapter position and does not require a separate power source such as a battery.
In another description of the invention, the fuel pump assembly is provided for automatic fueling of a fuel tank in a vehicle which has a conductive reference marker located at a known position relative to the fuel tank. The pump assembly preferably includes a fuel nozzle defining a passageway for fuel for operative connection with the fuel tank and a positioning system for moving the fuel nozzle into operative connection with the fuel tank during automatic fueling. The positioning system includes a lateral movement device operatively supporting the nozzle, at least three sense inductors for locating the conductive reference marker which are located at known positions relative to the nozzle and which experience inductance variation when the distance between the marker and the respective sense inductor changes, and a controller for moving the lateral movement device in response to inductance variation so that the nozzle is substantially aligned for operative connection to the fuel tank.
The controller preferably uses the inductance variation to calculate the position of the fuel tank and can calculate the position of the fuel tank relative to the nozzle as the nozzle is moved upwardly and laterally. The preferred lateral movement device comprises slide plates which can be moved in a first direction and in a second direction substantially perpendicular to the first direction, i.e., in the X and Y directions.
The pump assembly preferably further comprises a frame which supports the fuel nozzle, is positioned below the vehicle before fueling and is upwardly moveable to provide operative connection between the nozzle and the fuel tank. The frame is preferably connected with respect to at least one riser which powers upward and downward movement of the frame. The frame is also preferably connected with respect to the lateral movement device which moves the frame in the X and Y directions so that the nozzle is substantially aligned with the fuel tank.
During operation of the invention, when a vehicle is driven into approximate position above the pump assembly, the positioning system begins use of the sense inductors to locate the reference marker. Immediately, the riser and lateral movement device move the nozzle toward the inlet adapter. As the nozzle moves toward the inlet adapter, the sense inductors continue to hone in on the adapter and the controller continues to calculate the position of the adapter and operate the riser and lateral movement device. Because the positioning system utilizes the inductance variations in the sense inductors to guide the pump assembly, the vehicle need not be equipped with any device requiring power to communicate the inlet adapter""s position. Instead, the reference marker simply affects the inductance in the sense inductors.
In a certain preferred embodiment the fuel tank has a fuel entrance and further includes a nozzle sheath having a sheath cavity in which the nozzle is positioned before fueling, and a collar for mating engagement with the fuel entrance and which is connected with respect to the nozzle sheath. The preferred nozzle sheath is compressible such that when upward movement of the frame causes the collar to contact the fuel entrance, the sheath stops moving upward and the nozzle continues to move upward out of the sheath cavity.
In another preferred embodiment the pump assembly includes a pan for preventing fuel spills which extends outwardly from the nozzle sheath and has a drain opening, a flexible drain hose connected with respect to the drain opening and extending to a container, and a shroud for preventing fuel spills which is connected with respect to the pan and has a shroud recess in which the collar is positioned.
The preferred pump assembly further includes a fuel pipe which is operatively connected to the nozzle so that fuel passes from the fuel pipe through the nozzle. The preferred pump assembly may include a vacuum blower operatively attached to the fuel pipe for removing fuel vapor from the fuel tank during fueling.